SUGAR Somos un Grupo de Amargados y Rebeldes
by Zei Kinomiya-Ivanov.Zeiriyu
Summary: Cinco chicos totalmente diferente con una sola meta….. SACAR DE QUISIO AL DIRECTOR, era una meta noble… claro para el alumnado de aquella prestigiosa institución, nada del otro mundo para ellos, unas cuantas bromas, algunos cuantos castigos, unas cuantas


**

* * *

**

**Nombre:**  
S.U.G.A.R.  
(Somos un grupo amargado y rebelde)

**Autora:  
**Pues quien más que esta chulisima autora?  
Zei. Seiriyu Chang Long

**

* * *

**

-MAXWELL, YUI, WINNER, BARTON, CHANG! –una vez más los gritos del director se escuchaban por toda la escuela, una vez más esos cinco chicos se irían a castigo-A MI OFICINA AHORA!

Cinco chicos totalmente diferente con una sola meta….. SACAR DE QUISIO AL DIRECTOR, era una meta noble… claro para el alumnado de aquella prestigiosa institución, nada del otro mundo para ellos, unas cuantas bromas, algunos cuantos castigos, unas cuantas regañadas, algunos pasillo destrozados, nada del otro mundo.

Siempre era lo mismo a las 3.30 de la tarde el Director de la institución "FIRE WINDS" llamaba a grito a estos cinco alumnos por el alta voz del colegio, y como siempre los cinco asistían con una sonrisa entre dientes, uno que otro fingía "arrepentimiento" pero de ahí puras sonrisa, en especial de cierto chico castaño largo que no hacia mas que sonreír y reír sin importar los gritos o amenazas del director.

Mientras que otro solo escuchaba resignado los gritos de aquel sujeto, miraba al cielo, miraba a sus compañeros, miraba la ventana y miraba la foto del director en paños menores en forma de bandera colgada en el asta de esta…... bueno… tal vez esta vez si se habían propasado, sonrió un poco, pero solo un poco, después de todo el casi nunca sonreía.

Un canche solo miraba algo arrepentido la broma, no había participado directamente esta vez, pero les había facilitado los medios para hacerla, suspiro cansado y escucho atentamente como los regañaba el director, esta vez se habían propasado y no le sorprendería que los echaran de la institución.

El un oji azul genio del grupo solo "escuchaba" sin decir nada, sin abrir los ojos y sin siquiera poner atención a lo que decía su superior, no los podía echar, eran los mejores, con ideas algo raras, pero los mejores en casi todo, echo un suspiro aburrido y molesto, no le gustaba que le hicieran perder el tiempo y menos cuando tenía club de debate en 5 minutos.

Y por supuesto él último de los 5 se dedicaba a la defensa del grupo, alegando que era imposible que tuviera pruebas de que ellos 5 habían formulado tan broma, cuando el director le dio con razón principal sus antecedentes "vandálicos" se defendió con el típico "tan solo es una broma infantil", que no era para tanto y que la cara no se le miraba muy bien y por lo tanto no se podía saber quien era en realidad y que como estaba tan seguro que era él, cuando los argumentos de ambos se acabaron el director solo pudo gritar…

-Y ESPERO QUE SEA LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE LOS TENGA QUE LLAMAR! AHORA REGRESEN A SU SALON!

Los cinco salieron a compás, uno tras otro, uno sonriente, el otro divertido, uno arrepentido, uno molesto y uno con ganas de hacer otra broma.

-Creo que hoy si nos pasamos-sentenció el canche mientras caminaba con la miraba gacha- no fue una buena idea tomarle fotos al director mientras se cambiaba en las duchas y hacer un estandarte y además colgarlo en el asta de la bandera… fue demasiado

-Nah! Vamos Q-man! Fue sumamente divertido y como siempre, nuestro excelente abogado, nuestro buen amigo, el Licenciado Wu-Fei Chang, se hecho una excelente defensa, que hasta nos fuimos sin castigo!-el castaño de pelo largo contesto feliz y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Maxwell será mejor que no abuses de mi confianza, que un día de estos no les voy a salvar el trasero a ustedes cuatro- el chino le miro molesto

-Aja-contesto sin ponerle atención mientras miraba las hermosas chicas que pasaban por allí- no tienes mucho que decir Wu-fei ya que en esta broma tú participaste reeeeeeebien y no te quejaste cuando te pedimos que nos prestaras tu cámara para tomarle la foto

-No tenía opción!-grito sonrojado- fue Yuy quien me amenazo con no ayudarme para el examen de programación

-A i no me culpes yo solo te dije que si no nos prestabas tu cámara yo tendría que utilizar el tiempo que utilice en ayudarte en buscar una cámara, jamás te dije que no te iba a ayudar

El chino lo miro aún más enojado, no lo había visto de esa manera y ya lo hecho, hecho estaba…. Además por que no decirlo... había sido sumamente divertido ver el rostro sonrojado rostro de su "querido" director.

-Muchachos, ya me tengo que ir, me toca club de atletismo hoy en la tarde- comentó el latino mientras salía disparado hacia los vestidores para cambiarse mientras los demás se despedían

-Hay Dios-al canche no sé le iba el susto- por un momento creí que nos iban a expulsar

-JA! Como si pudieran!- sonrió soberbiamente el de pelo largo

-No lo creo Winner, eso hubiera sido el peor error en toda su vida-tranquilizo el chino mientras movía la cabeza en negación-somos los mejores en casi todo

-EXACTO!- Grito aún feliz Duo- Heero es el mejor en cuanto a estudios y computadores se refieran, además que es el presidente del consejo escolar, Trowa el mejor atleta y actor que hay, y como si fuera poco vice-presidente, tu, un prodigio en la música y negocios, y el mejor tesorero que ah tenido esta escuela y hasta podría jurar que eres mejor que el tesorero escolar que tenemos- fue el suspicaz comentario que dio el castaño mientras que hacía sonrojar al pobre árabe

-Gracias, pero no es para tanto- fue el penado comentario que dio

-Como iba diciendo Wu-fei el campeón nacional en defensas y ataques orientales y sin poder olvidar que el presidente del club de debate, y YO como siempre, El Genial Duin, capitán de los equipos de basket, foot, volley, natación y encargado de las actividades y festividades del colegio.

-Y somos los mejores promedios escolares y Yuy y Barton compiten en los mejores promedios nacionales, es casi imposible que nos vayan a echar del instituto por travesuras escolares, o como nuestro querididisimo directo desea llamar A.V.R.U.M.A "Actos Vandálicos Rebeldes de Unas Mentes Astutas"

Heero rodó los ojos, siempre era lo mismo con esos sujetos tan raros y egocéntricos que tenía como amigos… aunque… realmente no sé podía quejar mucho, él también era sumamente egocéntrico, oh bueno, supongo que eso ya era por compartir 9 horas por 5 días a la semana, sin mencionar que se quedaban en los clubs hasta las 7 u 8 de la noche y que de ahí se iba a la casa de algunos de ellos a estudiar y a planear algo nuevo para el tan queridididididsisisiismo director de esa prestigiada institución, y eso le recordaba….

-Hoy nos vamos a reunir? – pregunto interesado- o postergaremos la broma de los baños de maestros para otra ocasión

-MMmmm….-el castaño puso una cara de meditación con una enorme sonrisa- realmente no lo sé… estudiar pacíficamente o dejar que miles de cucarachas recorran los siempre "LIMPIOS" baños de los maestros?-dio un saltito alegre y se dirigió a Wu-fei- te nos unes?

-Claro que no, no soy como ustedes cuarteto de vandálicos!-grito enojado

-El baño de la maestra de literatura esta incluido…

-A QUE HORAS NOS REUNIMOS! – grito emocionado, esa bruja que tiene por maestra de literatura se las iba a pagar todas juntas…

6pm de la tarde, el timbre del fin de las clases sonaba dando lugar a que las carreras de los alumnos hacia sus casa dieran inicio, realmente esto era una rutina de todos los días, levantarse al sonar el timbre salir corriendo a las canchas, piscinas o respectivos clubs de cada uno, al finalizar los clubs se reunían en las puertas de la institución, esta vez irían al departamento de Duo.

El apartamento de Duo estaba en el centro de la ciudad, al alcance de todo, los supermercados, librerías, escuela y sobre todo de su trabajo de medio tiempo en el centro comercial, donde le pagaban lo suficiente para poder sostener su propio apartamento, comprar su comida (y eso que a pesar de ser tan delgado, come como si fueran 5) y para comprar cosas de su gusto, claro que el colegio y todo lo relacionado con este eran patrocinados por sus becas deportivas y algunos anuncios que hacía para patrocinar alguna que otra bebida nueva o algún tipo de producto deportivo.

Heero caminaba de lo más tranquilo al lado de este mientras trataba de pensar como podían hacer para meter tantas cucarachas en los baños de maestros… después de todo el era el estratega, Duo aportaba las ideas y él las pulía, eran un excelente equipo, aunque él jamás admitiría eso en público, realmente eran todo un caos…

-HEERRRROO! –el estridente grito de Duo lo hizo salir de sus pensamiento

-QUE!-grito molesto

-Pero no me grites!- respondió aún más molesto

-YO! SI ERES TU EL UNICO LOCO QUE ESTA GRITO Y GRITO EN PLENA CALLE!

-MIRA QUIEN HABLA!

Ambos muchachos caminaban gritándose mutuamente, mientras los demás los miraban divertidos, siempre era lo mismo con esos dos y como siempre era divertido verlos discutir, gritarse, tratando de matarse mutuamente hasta que alguno de los dos desiste, Duo mira algo interesante y deja tirado a Heero o Wu-Fei se cansa de verlos pelear y se mete y terminan los tres en plena guerra mundial.

-Ya muchachos, no es para tanto- dijo un divertido Quatre tratando de imponer algo de orden a esos tres (porque si, el chino ya se había metido a discutir) y logrando que la atención se postrara en él- Bien muchachos ahora que ya tengo su atención es hora de hablar claros…. Cucarachas o serpientes? (AJA! Creyeron que mi querido Quatre era una santa paloma?.. pues no!)

-Serpientes… los gritos son mejores –opino el latino mientras caminaba con las manos entre sus bolsillo con una sonrisa que dejaba a muchas por allí tiradas en el pavimento babeando por él

-Mmmm… pues yo insisto en las cucarachas –pensó Duo mientras que miraba interesado el piso – yo eh visto la reacción de las maestras con las cucarachas –una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro-y podría jurar que verlas correr por todos lados, subirse a las mesas y escritorios mientras gritan y una que otra maldición era divertido

-Pero es mejor ver como salen corriendo arroyando a quien se les atraviese en el camino-contradijo el oji-azul

-TU Q UE SABES DE DIVERSION!

-LO MISMO TE PREGUNTO A TI!

-Y ahí van de nuevo-comento Trowa suspirando cansado

-Siempre es lo mismo con esos dos, no pueden pasar más de dos minutos sin gritarse porque ya es un milagro casi inconcebible –dijo entre sonrisas Quatre

**

* * *

**

**Comentarios Finales:**

Y poss allí se quedará el primer chap de este fic xDD disculpen q no actualice Géminis ni Darkness . es que es la falta de tiempo y como este chap ya estaba escrito desde hace tiempo, poss en compensación nnUUU Si puedo y lo logró este viernes actualizo Darkness y el Sábado hay otra actualización rugen que me de tiempo T-T


End file.
